


Türchen 18 - Miss Piggy und eine Liebe, die unter die Haut geht

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [18]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: „Ich interessiere mich nicht dafür, was andere von mir denken. Es sei denn, sie denken, ich sei wundervoll, dann haben sie natürlich recht.“ - Miss Piggy





	Türchen 18 - Miss Piggy und eine Liebe, die unter die Haut geht

**Author's Note:**

> Mit dem Zitat von Miss Piggy fing alles an. Es hat mich so sehr an Bole erinnert... Und schon habe ich eine Idee daraus gebastelt. Tja, wie das ist so mit Ideen: Sie wollen raus. Egal, was man sich vornimmt. Das war vor... ein paar Jahren. Mal wieder passt mein Zeitgefühl nicht zum „Erstelldatum“ des Dokuments :D Ich habe die Geschichte geschrieben für eine Freundin. Und für mich. Im Endeffekt war sie dann doch erst mal für mich. (Freunde, die nicht lesen, was man wegen ihnen schreibt, sind frustrierend.)

**Wortzahl:** 2498  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Warnungen:** Nicht nachmachen. (Ich sollte mich mal wieder an meine Vorbildfunktion erinnern und nicht immer über merkwürdiges Verhalten schreiben...)  
 **Genre:** Romanze oder so

~*~*~

Bole hat viele Spitznamen. Er hat kein Problem damit, das zeigt ja nur, dass er einen so vielschichtiger Charakter hat, dass ein Name nicht reicht, um ihn zu beschreiben.

Der Spitzname, der am meisten unter die Haut geht, ist 'Miss Piggy'. Auf den Namen kam sein Freund – Torsten fand, er hat einiges mit der Schweinedame gemeinsam.  
Gut, er teilt ein winziges bisschen ihre Selbstverliebtheit, ist laut, sagt seine Meinung – und ein bisschen ist Torsten für ihn wie Kermit für Miss Piggy. Er liebt ihn sehr, ist ziemlich besitzergreifend und würde ihn am liebsten vor allem Übel in der Welt beschützen. Sogar die Figur passt, meinte Torsten. Gut, wenn er sich mit einem schlaksigen Frosch vergleichen will... Bole steht dazu, dass er stämmig ist.  
Außerdem übertreibt er gerne mal – behauptet Torsten zumindest – und wenn er sich aufregt, wird seine Stimme etwas höher. Angeblich klingt er je nach Wutpegel ziemlich stark nach Miss Piggy.

Warum aber ist das der Spitzname, der am meisten unter die Haut geht?  
Nun ja... Wie viel Denkvermögen will man schon von einem Frosch erwarten?

Der Tag, an dem Torsten auf Froschniveau herabstieg, war ein Tag, der anfänglich nicht danach aussah, einer der einprägsamsten seit langem zu werden. Zumindest nicht auf positive Weise.  
Sie hatten Streit. Einen der übleren Sorte, einer, der Bole mit dem Gefühl zurückließ, ganz kurz davor zu sein, seinen Freund zu verlieren. Verdammt, er wollte Torsten nicht verlieren – aber er wollte auch nicht seinen Stolz überwinden und klein beigeben. Also hat er so getan, als würde ihn das nicht berühren und hat gleichzeitig die Gedanken daran, dass Torsten vielleicht nicht mehr aus seinem Heimaturlaub oder zumindest nicht mehr in ihr gemeinsames Zuhause zurückkehren würde, verdrängt. Zur gleichen Zeit hat Torsten auf seine eigene Art und Weise versucht, mit ihrem Streit und der darauffolgenden Funkstille umzugehen.

~*~*~

„Torsten? Willst du noch mit in die Stadt?“

Eigentlich ist Torsten nur hier in Franken, weil er zu einem Geburtstag in der Verwandtschaft eingeladen war. Aber Tante Helga hat Familienmitglieder, die ihr mehr am Herzen liegen als Torsten – und als die anderen Anwesenden in seinem Alter. Er kann also ohne schlechtes Gewissen zusagen. Der Geburtstag war ganz nett, er hat auch schon ordentlich einen im Tee, aber jetzt wird es Zeit für Nachschub. Nachschub, den die Kaffeetafel nicht bietet.

Also sagt Torsten zu. Völlig spontan, völlig ungeplant. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie er zurück kommen soll, was das werden soll, wohin genau sie gehen, aber es ist ihm egal.  
Sein Freund und er hatten einen Fernstreit. Es bleiben ihm nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder verkriecht er sich und heult sich die Augen aus oder er betrinkt sich, um den Schmerz erträglicher zu machen und so langsam darüber hinweg zu kommen.

Da er schon damit angefangen hat, entscheidet er sich für die zweite Möglichkeit.

~*~*~

Es ist lustig hier. Also, hier in Franken, hier in der Stadt, hier in der Kneipe, deren Namen er schon längst wieder vergessen hat und die wohl erst eröffnet hat, als er nicht mehr hier gewohnt hat.

Das Bier ist gut. Und die Schnäpse zwischendrin erst recht. Doch dann zieht der Mann der Schwester der Frau seines Cousins – Torsten ist richtig stolz auf sich, dass er das noch auf die Reihe kriegt, auch wenn er keine Garantie mehr dafür übernehmen würde – sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und sieht übertrieben ernst darauf.

„So, jetzt reicht es aber. Ich mache mich auf den Heimweg. Wer kommt mit?“

Der Mann neben ihm, den Torsten ebenso unsympathisch findet, nickt zustimmend. Den Rest bekommt er gar nicht mehr mit, er muss seine eigene Meinung kund tun.

„Niemals.“

Er lässt den Kopf auf den Tresen sacken, neben ihm lacht jemand, eine Hand tätschelt seinen Rücken.

~*~*~

„Torsten, findest du nicht, dass es langsam reicht?“

Der einzige Verbleibende aus ihrer Verwandtschaftsrunde hat sein Glas geleert und meint nun, einen auf Moralapostel machen zu müssen. Eigentlich findet Torsten ihn ja ganz nett...  
Ihn. Wer ist er?  
Irgendein Cousin. Nach dem fünften Bier – also noch auf der Geburtstagsfeier, vor der Kneipentour – haben sie beschlossen, ihrem komplizierten Verwandtschaftsverhältnis nicht auf den Grund zu gehen und es bei 'Cousin' zu belassen.

Er ist wirklich nett. Schließlich sitzt er noch hier mit ihm und trinkt. Also, trank, bis gerade eben, aber das ist länger, als es die anderen ausgehalten haben und dafür ist er ihm echt dankbar.

„Aber mein Freund.“

Torsten korrigiert sich, Cousin Toni ist supernett. Er seufzt, dann bestellt er noch eine weitere Fuhre Bier. Wieder zeigt er sich als sehr einsichtig, Torsten benötigt nicht viele Worte, um ihn vom Bleiben zu überzeugen.  
Diesmal war das aber gar nicht seine Intention. Torsten will reden.

„Toni. Mein Freund.“  
„Du hast einen Freund?“  
„Mhhh.“

Er lässt sich zur Seite kippen. Zum Glück hält Toni stand und er kann sich gegen seine Schulter lehnen. Von hier aus sieht die Welt ein kleines bisschen weniger scheiße aus und er schafft es sogar, einen Schluck von seinem Bier zu trinken.  
Die Nachricht, dass Torsten einen Freund hat, hat Toni relativ gefasst aufgenommen. Er wirkt ziemlich nüchtern – im Vergleich zu Torsten tut er das allerdings schon die ganze Zeit. Irgendwie hat Torsten es geschafft, sich einen Vorsprung zu erarbeiten.  
Was zählt, ist, dass er ihn nicht von sich stößt. Als er das zur Kenntnis genommen hat, nimmt Torsten noch einen Schluck Bier und das Thema ist für ihn abgehakt. Nun kann er weiter erzählen.

„Er ist ein richtiges Schnittchen. Voll schöner Mann. Und lustig. Aber er ist ein Arschloch.“

Ist das noch der Schnaps, der in seiner Kehle brennt? Oder liegt das jetzt an Bole? Reden, er muss reden, dann vergeht das hoffentlich wieder.

„Ham vorher gestritten. Und er- Ach, egal.“

Eigentlich möchte er gar nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Das ist gerade so...  
Verwirrend. Absolut verwirrend. Er ist noch so traurig und so wütend, aber er weiß genau, dass er Toni das niemals erklären könnte, weil – wenn er das ausspricht, dann hat Bole gar nicht mal so unrecht. Er selbst auch nicht, das steht fest, doch ausgesprochen würde das so klingen, als würden sie beide übertreiben und als wäre ihr Streit absolut lösbar.  
Ist zwar ganz schön, er will sich jedoch erst einmal auskotzen.

„Er ist so blöd. Und ich bin richtig sauer auf ihn. Kann der nich' machen.“  
„Was kann er nicht machen?“

Immerhin ist Toni genauso betrunken wie er. Sie haben gerade eine Verbindung zusammen – sind auf der gleichen Wellenlänge, was wunderbar dazu passt, dass sie die ganze Zeit hin und her schwanken.

„Is' egal. Is' doof. Aber Mann, er is' auch doof. Und gleichzeitig... Ich lieb' den noch, weißte. Da kann der so blöd sein, wie er will, er ist immer noch mein... Meiner. Meine Liebe. Macht der nicht kaputt. Kann der gar nicht. Und ich hoff' für ihn, dass er das nicht will.“  
„Der liebt dich garantiert auch. Muss er.“

Auch das ist schön. Toni versucht, ihm gut zuzureden. Ist allerdings ebenso vergeblich wie die Erkenntnis vorher. Er hat dafür gerade keinen Nerv.

„Klar liebt der mich. Is' ja mein Freund. Aber manchmal isser blöd. Und ich auch. Und...“

Vielleicht sollte er doch weinen.

~*~*~

„Was wird'n des?“  
„Pssst.“

Torsten kichert, er versucht, den Kugelschreiber wieder einigermaßen gerade zu halten. Wenn er es nicht tut, schreibt er nicht.  
Okay, passt wieder. Jetzt muss er sich noch einmal ganz genau darauf konzentrieren, wo das Blatt liegt, das er inklusive Stift vom Barkeeper abgeluchst hat.

Es funktioniert. Seine Hand ist wackelig, seine Zeichnung wird ebenfalls ziemlich wackelig, aber er bekommt das auf Papier, was er dort haben wollte. Und es sieht grandios aus.

„Weißte, Toni... Ich liebe ihn. Und wenn er zu blöd ist, um daran zu glauben, dann muss ich ihm das so zeigen, dass er das versteht.“  
„Und dafür malst du ein-“  
„Genau.“

~*~*~

„Du, Torsten.“  
„Mh.“  
„Das ist wirklich keine gute Idee, Torsten.“  
„Doch. Ist es.“

Toni krallt sich an seinem Arm fest, er schwankt bedenklich. Torsten dagegen steht so sicher wie schon seit ein paar Stunden nicht mehr. Es ist die Gewissheit, die ihn so fest stehen lässt, da ist er sich sicher.

„Das ist die beste Idee seit langem, Cousin.“

~*~*~

Schmerzen. So viele Schmerzen. Torsten schreit, aber dann sieht er die Spuren und die Zufriedenheit strömt durch seinen Körper.  
Erst beim nächsten Stich schreit er wieder.

~*~*~

'Och liebe dih inmer noch'

Erschöpft lässt Torsten sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er hat es nach Hause geschafft – zu seiner Unterkunft für den Aufenthalt in Franken. Und verdammt, er ist am Ende. War ein langer Tag, seine Akkus sind leer.  
Die Nachrichten müssen aber sein. Auch wenn Bole laut Handy gerade nicht online ist.

'Bist selbst scguld'

Seine Finger gleiten fahrig über seinen Hosenbund, nach einer Weile hat er es geschafft, den Knopf zu öffnen und kann sich die Hose herunter schieben.  
Als er dabei seine Hüfte streift, zuckt er kurz zusammen.

'Du bist zu till'

Erneut landet sein Handy neben ihm in den Kissen, nun strampelt er sich aus seinem T-Shirt heraus. Es landet irgendwo am Boden.  
Wo hat er eigentlich seine Hose hin geworfen? Egal. Da, direkt neben ihm, liegt sein Handy, das findet er noch und nur das ist wichtig.

'Ixh lann nicht aufhoren dich tz liebeb'

Sein Freund ist immer noch nicht online. Gut, dann muss er halt alles nachlesen. Kümmert Torsten auch nicht – er muss das jetzt loswerden, dann ist es aufgeschrieben und Bole kann es lesen, wann immer er will. Hauptsache er hat gesagt, was er sagen wollte.

'Lieb dih fur inmer'

Was soll er noch ausziehen? Rest ist erträglich, findet er.  
Als er im Bett nach oben rutscht, stößt er sich den Kopf am Bettrahmen.

'Fur immer bole'

Er ist so müde. Und so leer – seine Akkus, da war ja vorher was. Seine Hand zittert immer stärker und das liegt kaum am Alkohol.

'Das ist efht lang'

Aufhören kann er aber noch nicht. Er hat etwas zu sagen. Jetzt ist er an der Reihe, Bole muss ihn anhören, muss lesen, was er zu sagen hat.

'Schau'

Nun wird es noch schwieriger. Torsten schiebt die Bettdecke zur Seite, verheddert sich dabei erst einmal im Bezug. Als er sich wieder befreit hat und die störende Decke neben ihm liegt, schnappt er sich wieder sein Foto und öffnet die Kamera.  
So, wie stellt er scharf?  
Nein, so scheinbar nicht. Immer noch alles verschwommen. Torsten jammert leise, tippt wieder auf den Bildschirm. Ja, so passt es.

Das Bild schickt er an Bole. Dann folgt sein letzter Satz für diesen Abend.

'Jetzt suezst du fur immer dass icg sicg liebe'

Reicht.  
Sein Handy landet auf dem Nachttisch, er zieht die Decke über sich. Innerhalb von Sekunden ist er – sehr zufrieden – eingeschlafen.  
Boles Anrufe und panische Nachrichten bekommt er nicht mehr mit.

~*~*~

„Bole, ich glaub', ich hab' Scheiße gebaut.“

Torsten lässt seinem Freund gar nicht die Möglichkeit, etwas zu erwidern, er drückt sich einfach an ihm vorbei, verschafft sich so Zutritt zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zuhause.  
Er ist wieder da. Das, was Bole befürchtet hat, ist nicht eingetreten. Wirklich darüber freuen kann er sich allerdings noch nicht. Gibt jetzt etwas, das wichtiger ist – das so wichtig ist, dass er sich nicht einmal von Torstens plötzlichem Sturmklingeln aus der Ruhe bringen ließ.

Bole folgt Torsten ins Wohnzimmer, wo der lange, momentan kreidebleiche Kerl einfach mitten im Raum stehen bleibt. Er schnappt nach Luft, seine Hand krallt sich kurz in seine Seite, doch sofort lässt er mit schmerzverzerrter Miene wieder los.  
Sein Blick ruht fest auf Bole, trotzdem sieht man seine Unsicherheit.

„So, jetzt lass' mal sehen.“

Die Unsicherheit geht Bole völlig ab. Ohne zu zögern, geht er hinüber zu Torsten, bleibt direkt vor ihm stehen und öffnet ohne Umschweife seine Hose. Torstens Blick wird überrascht.

„Woher weißt du -“  
„Sag' mal, gibt es irgendetwas von gestern Abend, an das du dich noch erinnern kannst?“

Torstens Schulterzucken ist eine überraschend ehrliche Antwort.

„Du hast mir lauter Nachrichten geschrieben. Ich habe dir sogar geantwortet. Du hättest wissen können, dass ich dir, sobald du hier ankommst, die Hölle heiß machst.“  
„Mein Handyakku war leer.“

Nun klingt Torsten kleinlaut. Die Erschöpfung – die letzte Nacht muss verdammt anstrengend gewesen sein – schwingt immer noch mit, die Reue überwiegt jedoch.

Die Hose ist offen, Bole zieht sie nach unten, dann schiebt er Torstens T-Shirt nach oben. So wird der Blick frei auf Torstens Hüfte.

„Mann, was machst du denn für Sachen?“

Bole merkt selbst, dass seine Stimme ganz ruhig geworden ist. Nichts von wegen 'Hölle heiß machen', es ist...  
Ungläubigkeit. Er wäre auf vieles vorbereitet gewesen, aber das hier... Niemals wäre er darauf gekommen, niemals hätte er Torsten so etwas zugetraut. Wahrscheinlich geht es Torsten ähnlich.  
Sanftheit. Torstens Haut ist rot und etwas geschwollen, man sieht, dass er versucht hat, sich zu kratzen.  
Liebe, irgendwie. Weil – es war eine dumme Aktion, aber gleichzeitig auch eine Aktion, die ihn berührt.

Sein Daumen streicht über den geröteten Fleck, über die schwarzen Linien.

„Soll das Miss Piggy sein?“  
„Ja. Daran kann ich mich noch erinnern. Ich dachte, das ist eine tolle Idee. Weil es dich repräsentiert – weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich dich in ein paar Strichen besser repräsentieren kann.“

Die Linien sind schief, teilweise hat er sie nicht miteinander verbunden, sondern ein paar Millimeter Luft zwischen ihnen gelassen. So betrunken, wie er gestern war, ist das auch kein Wunder – Bole muss zugeben, dass die Zeichnung für einen Betrunkenen richtig gut geworden ist.  
Allerdings nicht so gut, dass es wirklich nötig war, mit der Zeichnung zum nächsten Tätowierer zu rennen und sich das kleine Schweinchen mit den langen Haaren und einer wackeligen 10 auf dem Bauch, die vage an ihre Trikotnummern erinnert, auf die Hüfte tätowieren zu lassen.

Sie sind beide still, Bole streichelt weiter die frische Tätowierung. Und so langsam bemerkt er, wie sie sich beide beruhigen.

„Bereust du es?“  
„Glaub' nicht. Wie findest du's?“

Bole grinst, dann nimmt er das Schwein noch einmal genauer unter die Lupe.  
Was hat Torsten vorher gesagt? Dieses Schwein steht für ihn. Miss Piggy – sein Spitzname. Die Zehn – seine Trikotnummer.

„Irgendwie echt gut. Und...“

Er muss die Worte gar nicht aussprechen, es reicht, Torsten anzusehen.  
Wenn Torsten die Tätowierung nicht bereut, bedeutet das, dass er es nicht bereut, sich so klar – quasi für die Ewigkeit – zu ihm zu bekennen. Der Blick in Torstens Gesicht sagt ihm, dass er mit dieser Schlussfolgerung richtig liegt.

„Reicht es dir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich liebe und dass du mir wahnsinnig wichtig bist? Oder muss ich mich jetzt auch tätowieren lassen?“

Torsten lacht. Zum ersten Mal, seit er hier herein gestürmt ist – wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal, seit er das Tattoo entdeckt hat – lacht er und es klingt befreit, glücklich, erleichtert.

„Um Gottes Willen, nein. Ich stehe nicht auf tätowierte Männer.“


End file.
